


Stereotypes

by LirinUchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor!Dean, Hufflepuff!Castiel, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinUchiha/pseuds/LirinUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha la brutta abitudine di andare a zonzo per il castello di notte. Ovviamente è solo questione di tempo prima che qualcuno lo becchi? Forse per Dean è arrivata l'ora di rivalutare alcuni luoghi comuni sui Tassorosso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

Dean si era perso.  
Era al suo fottutissimo quinto anno alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e lui si perdeva ancora come se fosse stato il suo primissimo giorno!  
Dannata scuola, maledetti corridoi che di notte sembrano tutti uguali e fottutissime ragazzine che te la voglio dare solo nella fottutissima torre di Astronomia perché 'è così romantico!'.  
Ci mancava solo che qualcuno lo beccasse... Eh, cosa non si fa per un paio di occhioni e – soprattutto – una quarta di reggiseno... Ma, ehi, era un rampante Grifondoro nel pieno della sua tempesta ormonali adolescenziale, potevano anche fargliela passare una passeggiatina notturna per fini non scolatici, no?! Mica era un Corvonero super nerd come il suo fratellino Sammy!  
Girò l'ennesimo angolo e finalmente, riuscì a capire dove si trovasse. Esultò di gioia mentre con la bacchetta illuminava quel corridoio completamente buio e camminando a passo svelto.  
"Non dovresti essere qui"  
Per poco Dean non si mise ad urlare di paura come una ragazzina spaventata da un ragno quando una voce roca gli soffiò nell'orecchio. Velocemente fece un salto di lato e poi puntò la bacchetta verso quello che si rivelò essere un ragazzo di circa la sua età dai capelli neri e gli occhi di un blu intenso. Aveva l'aria familiare, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove l'avesse già visto.  
"Nemmeno tu..." Disse con tono di sfida.  
L'altro lo guardò come se fosse scemo prima di abbassare gli occhi su se stesso e fu solo allora che Dean vide la spilla da Prefetto.  
Oh, cazzo...  
Poi notò i colori della cravatta – giallo e nero – segno della Casa Tassarosso.  
Doppio cazzo... Beccato dal capo dei dementi!  
Già sentiva le risate dei suoi compagni di casa e soprattutto, dei Serpeverde - Michael e quella sua faccetta da stronzo.  
Ma forse era un bene! Dai, era uno sfigatello Tassorosso, magari riusciva a convincerlo a non portarlo dritto dritto dalla professoressa Harvelle – la direttrice della sua Casa. L'ultima volta che era stato portato nel suo ufficio – quando era tornato ubriaco da Hogsmeade – lei gli aveva urlato contro che se avesse combinato qualche altro casino gli avrebbe fatto pulire i cessi per tutto il resto dell'anno... Brrr, quella donna era peggio di suo padre.  
"Ascolta... Ti giuro che non accadrà più! Me ne torno dritto a letto e facciamo come se tu non mi avessi visto, ok?" Disse ridacchiando, mentre già cercava di svignarsela strisciando i piedi all'indietro.  
"Devo portarti dalla direttrice della tua Casa" Il tono freddo e roco dell'altro lo gelò sul posto.  
"Oh, andiamo! È la prima volta che esco di notte! Lo giuro!" La prima volta in quella settimana... Ed era lunedì... E la scuola era iniziata da meno di tre settimane...  
Tentò di convincerlo facendo la sua miglior faccia innocente.  
"Sono due settimane che esci di notte" Disse quello che ormai Dean aveva ribattezzato mentalmente Tassorosso-palo-nel-culo-occhi-blu.  
Oh, porco cazzo...  
"Emmm... Non potresti chiudere un occhio anche questa volta?" Chiese, speranzoso.  
Gli occhi blu del ragazzo lo fissarono per qualche attimo prima di abbassarsi. Dean sperò per un attimo di averla fatta franca.  
"No" e le speranze del prode Grifondoro vennero spezzate da una sola parola. "Seguimi" Ordinò il Prefetto mentre si incamminava per il lungo corridoio illuminando la strada con la bacchetta.  
Dean rassegnato, strisciò i piedi dietro di lui, seguendolo mogio manco fosse stato un cane beccato a far pipì su un monumento storico.  
Nel silenzio del castello si sentiva solo il suono ritmico dei loro passi e i frequenti sbuffi irritati di Dean che ancora non si capacitava di come avesse potuto farsi beccare da un Tassorosso sfigato e – da come lo fissava – probabilmente anche un po' ritardato.  
Cominciava a perdere colpi...  
"Perché sei uscito?" Chiese improvvisamente il Prefetto quando mancavano solo pochi metri all'ufficio della professoressa.  
Dean soppesò per un attimo la possibilità di mentire, ma a che sarebbe servito? Almeno avrebbe mantenuto la sua fama di playboy.  
"Sesso. A quanto pare ormai le studentesse te la danno solo in posti romantici!" Si lamentò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Fu per questo che quasi non vide che il ragazzo davanti a lui si era fermato di colpo e rischiò di finirgli addosso.  
Fece per imprecare, ma l'altro si voltò di scatto verso di lui. Solo avendolo così vicino si accorse che era più basso di qualche centimetro – e che i suoi occhi blu, illuminati dalla fioca luce del Lumus, erano più profondi e intensi di quante avesse mai potuto immaginare e creare con la magia.  
"Sei innamorato?" Chiese con la sua voce roca – forse ancora più profonda di prima - il Tassorosso senza spostarsi di un passo.  
Dean, ancora intento a fissare quegli occhi, si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da qualche altra parte. Purtroppo lo sguardo cadde sulle labbra carnose e screpolate dell'altro.  
Scosse la testa.  
"No, non sono il tipo..." Mormorò, ancora incantato. Le labbra del Prefetto si tirarono in un accenno di sorriso.  
"Capisco" Mormorò prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più facendo toccare le loro labbra in un casto bacio.  
Dean avrebbe potuto spostarsi, avrebbe potuto scansarlo o anche semplicemente non ricambiare.  
Ma non fece niente di tutto questo. Si lasciò avvolgere da quella strana sensazione di purezza che il Tassorosso gli trasmetteva e cercò di affondarci stringendolo per i fianchi con la mano libera dalla bacchetta.  
E dire che non conosceva nemmeno il suo nome e - secondo, ma non meno importante – che fosse un ragazzo.  
Il Prefetto si allontanò dalle labbra di Dean proprio quando quest'ultimo stava per schiacciarlo contro il muro e infilargli la lingua in bocca. Qualcosa nel suo cervello – probabilmente l'eco delle sue parti basse – urlava 'Ancora! Ancora! Ancora!'.  
Cercò di guardare di nuovo in quegli occhi blu, ma notò che l'altro guardava già da un'altra parte, evitandolo.  
"Devo portarti dalla professoressa" Mormorò prima di allontanarsi dal suo braccio che ancora gli stringeva i fianchi.  
A Dean quasi non cadde la mascella fino ai piedi per quanto si spalancò. Cosa?!  
In pochi minuti il povero Grifondoro passò dall'estasi più grande della sua vita, alla disperazione e la noia più abissali mentre la Harvelle sbraitava di quanto fosse incosciente e non curante delle regole.  
Ma il Winchester non l'ascoltava –come sempre ormai- , la mente del tutto persa in altri pensieri.  
Era stato baciato. Era stato baciato da un ragazzo. Era stato baciato da un moccioso… ok, un moccioso che era anche un Prefetto e lui, non era per niente disgustato dalla cosa. Anzi, avrebbe voluto di più… oddio se ne avrebbe voluto di più.  
Una domanda fra tutte svettava tra le miriadi che gli vorticavano nella testa vuota.  
Ma chi cazzo era quello?! 

 

La mattina dopo a colazione nella Sala Grande Dean scrutò ogni volto al tavolo dei Tassorosso, ma nessuno somigliava nemmeno lontanamente a chi stava cercando. Con stizza si rassegnò a sedersi vicino a Chuck, suo compagno di Casa, migliore amico e neo-Prefetto dei Grifondoro.  
"Chi sono i Prefetti dei Tassorosso?" Chiese mentre addentava un pancake ripieno di sciroppo.  
Chuck lo guardò stranito.  
"Perché lo vuoi sapere?" Domandò, curioso.  
Era risaputo che Dean Winchester era del tutto disinteressato a qualsiasi carica scolastica che non riguardasse il Quidditch.  
L'altro scrollò le spalle con sufficienza e fu la sola risposta che dette visto che, per cercare di togliersi da quell'imbarazzo, si stava ingozzando come un maiale.  
L'amico lo osservò per qualche altro attimo prima di rispondere.  
"Conosco solo quelli che sono stati nominati quest'anno come me... Anna Milton e Castiel Novak"  
Anna Milton... Quel nome l'aveva già sentito...  
"Anna te la sei fatta alla fine dell'anno scorso..." Lo anticipò Chuck, ridacchiando.  
Oh, Anna! Lunghi capelli rossi, tette piccole, ma sode... Sì, sì, ricordava...  
Ma non era quello che voleva sapere.  
"E l'altro?" Chiese bevendo un sorso di succo di zucca. Sul serio, come poteva essere così nervoso per una cosa che avrebbe fatto meglio a dimenticare?  
Eppure non ci riusciva... Il suo povero cervello andava sempre a sbattere lì.  
Occhi di un blu profondi, labbra morbide e piene che quando baciano, ti fanno eccitare come un novellino ai suoi primi batticuori.  
"Castiel? È un tipo a posto... Un po' rigido, forse... Ti guarda fisso come se volesse leggerti nel pensiero e questa cosa, ogni tanto mi mette i brividi..."  
Oh, sì, era sicuramente lui il tipo dell'altra sera!  
Castiel Novak ed era del suo stesso anno...  
Come aveva fatto a non notarlo mai?! Eppure i Grifondoro e i Tassorosso avevano sempre avuto Erbologia, Incantesimi ed Astronomia come materie comuni dal primo anno almeno.  
Ah, già... Lui non aveva occhi altro che per le belle ragazze... I maschi non li prendeva in considerazione se non quando giocava le partite di Quidditch o durante le risse...  
Castiel... 

 

Non avendo lezioni in comune con i Tassorosso fino al giovedì Dean si mise in testa di trovare Cas – gli aveva già dato il nomignolo... Male Winchester, male... - entro la fine della giornata.  
Quindi nelle ore buche del pomeriggio partì alla sua ricerca.  
O almeno ci provò.  
In realtà appena ebbe messo piede fuori dalla Sala Comune dei Grifondoro non ebbe la minima idea di dove cominciare. Dove si ritrovano i Tassorosso per fare le loro cose da… da Tassorosso?!  
Sapeva che i suoi compagni di Casa, prediligevano la riva del lago nelle belle giornate come quella. I Serpeverde non muovevano i loro regali culoni dal loro sotterraneo per paura di infettarsi con i comuni mortali. I Corvonero stavano perennemente in biblioteca. Ma i Tassorosso?  
Decise comunque di fare qualche tentativo a caso. Magari la fortuna lo avrebbe assistito... 

 

Ecco, fanculo la fortuna! Quel maledetto baciatore a tradimento non si trovava da nessuna parte! Il parco, la torre di Astronomia, la riva del lago, la Sala Grande, ovunque! Era svanito nel nulla! Aveva pure chiesto ad alcune ragazzine Tassorosso del secondo anno se lo avessero visto, ma loro erano riuscite solo a balbettare qualcosa di impreciso e arrossire. Maledetti Tassorosso...  
Alla fine si era arreso all'evidenza che probabilmente Castiel se ne era rimasto tutto il pomeriggio nella Sala Comune della sua Casa che, ovviamente, non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse!  
Magari se fosse andato un'altra volta a farsi una passeggiata notturna lo avrebbe incontrato... Ma non poteva rischiare di far incazzare di nuovo la professoressa Harvelle... Non lo aveva spedito a lucidare i cessi per chissà quale strano slancio di bontà umana...  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Sconsolato, attraversò il ritratto della Signora Grassa ed entrò nella Sala Comune. Subito Chuck gli corse incontro.  
"Ma dove sei stato tutto il pomeriggio?!" Esclamò mentre il Winchester lo superava.  
"Senti Chuck, non è il momento..." Borbottò mentre si lasciava sprofondare in una delle poltrone vicino al fuoco scoppiettante.  
"Come vuoi... Ti volevo solo dire che oggi è venuto a cercarti Castiel Novak... Ti voleva parlare e dal tono che ha usato sembrava importante, ma non avevo idea di dove fossi!" Disse l'amico facendo subito scattare in piedi Dean.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò, sconcertato. Lui era stato in giro tutto il fottutissimo pomeriggio in cerca di quel coglione per niente?!  
"Ha detto di dirti che ti avrebbe aspettato fino all'ora di cena vicino alla sezione di Babbanologia in biblioteca"  
Gli occhi di Dean si spostarono subito sull'orologio più vicino. Imprecò, notando che mancava solo un quarto d'ora allo scadere del tempo.  
"Si può sapere che vuole da te Cast-?" Cominciò Chuck, ma si bloccò vedendo che l'amico si era fiondato subito verso l'uscita.  
Guardò il ritratto chiudersi sulla figura di Dean che correva come un matto. 

 

La sezione di Babbanologia era la meno frequentata di tutta la biblioteca, visto lo scarso numero di partecipanti al corso. Era bazzicata soprattutto da coppiette in cerca di privacy, ma dieci minuti prima dell'ora di cena era particolarmente deserta.  
Dean arrivò con il fiatone e si appoggiò al primo scaffale disponibile per cercare di far tornare il battito del proprio cuore ad un ritmo regolare. Aveva rischiato di cadere dalle scale – maledetta loro e quando decidono di cambiare posto! - almeno una decina di volta, sperava almeno che ne fosse valsa la pena.  
Ripreso un poco di fiato si azzardò a guardare dentro la sezione.  
Per un attimo gli parve di non vedere nessuno, ma il suo cuore sussultò quando vide una figura minuta seduta ad una dei tavoli di spalle.  
Anche senza vederlo in faccia Dean seppe che era Castiel.  
"Ehi..." Si annunciò facendo girare di scatto il ragazzo che lo guardò con i suoi occhi blu. Dean notò che alla luce del tramonto erano più vivi.  
"Sei venuto" Constatò il Tassorosso e Dean non poté fare a meno di allontanare il doppio senso di quella frase che gli era balenata nel suo perverso cervello.  
"Sì..." Mormorò un po' imbarazzato mentre prendeva posto vicino a Castiel. Notò solo in quel momento che era intento a leggere un libro.  
"Cosa stai leggendo?" Chiese sia per curiosità sia per evitare che scendesse il silenzio.  
Il Tassorosso, che fino a quel momento non aveva smesso un solo attimo di fissarlo, spostò per un attimo gli occhi sul libro.  
"Mitologia babbana... Leggende sugli angeli" Rispose accarezzando le pagine con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Angeli?" Dean, avendo la madre babbana, ne aveva sentito parlare. Si ricordava di quando da piccolo lo metteva a letto dicendogli che vegliavano su di lui. Sapeva che avevano a che fare con Dio e che proteggevano le persone.  
Castiel annuì.  
"Li trovo affascinanti... Riescono a salvare una persona dall'Inferno, dalla Perdizione e riportarla sulla giusta via..." Di nuovo, gli occhi blu tornarono a fissarlo. "Vorrei saper fare la stessa cosa..."  
Come già gli era capitato Dean rimase a corto di parole. Certo che Castiel riusciva a spiazzarlo come nessuno.  
Provò a dire qualcosa, ma riuscì solo ad aprire e poi richiudere la bocca diverse volte.  
"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri sera" Disse il Tassorosso con voce mortificata spiazzando di nuovo il Grifondoro che non si aspettava un così secco cambio di argomento – considerando soprattutto quanto l'argomento fosse scottante. "Non accadrà mai più"  
A quelle parole il nervosismo di Dean si gelò. Cosa stava dicendo? E lui adesso cosa doveva dire? Per cosa lo aveva cercato tutto il giorno? Per dirgli cosa?  
Non ne aveva la minima idea. Sapeva solo che fino a qualche minuto prima aveva la voglia irrefrenabile di ritrovare quegli occhi e di sentire ancora quella sensazione di tranquillità che solo in Castiel aveva percepito in vita sua.  
Il problema era che lui faceva schifo con le parole – probabilmente era per questo che amava tanto il sesso – quindi l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu ammutolire mentre Castiel diventava sempre più triste e distoglieva lo sguardo riportandolo sul libro che chiuse lentamente.  
"Dovremmo andare a cena..." Disse mentre si alzava.  
Dean agì di impulso. Non voleva che se ne andasse, non voleva che tutto finisse e non voleva che Castiel si allontanasse da lui. Gli afferrò la mano e lo fece ricadere sulla sedia.  
Probabilmente il Tassorosso lo guardò perplesso, ma Dean non lo vide visto che era intento a guardarsi i piedi.  
Ancora le parole non volevano uscire dalla sua bocca. Maledetta allergia ai sentimenti! Perché non era come Sammy? Ah già... Lui era un uomo vero...  
All'improvviso si ritrovò Castiel a poca distanza dal suo volto che lo fissava, curioso e lievemente preoccupato. Oh, il suo volto poteva anche sembrare senza emozioni, ma Dean poteva leggere tutto quello che provava dentro quelle iridi blu.  
"Dean?" Mormorò con la voce più roca e bassa del normale.  
E il Grifondoro seppe che non avrebbe mai più potuto fare a meno di sentir mormorare da quelle labbra il suo nome. Con la mano libera – l'altra ancora occupata a stringere quella di Cas – affondò tra i soffici capelli scuri del Prefetto e lo spinse contro di lui. I loro denti cozzarono tra loro per la violenza, ma nessuno dei due si lamentò.  
Da quel momento in poi il cervello di Dean smise di funzionare. Percepì solo baci, carezze morsi e sospiri mentre spingeva Cas sul tavolo di legno.  
A cena ci arrivarono con ben mezz’ora di ritardo. 

 

Dean questa volta non si era perso. Stava semplicemente vagando senza sapere dove andasse.  
Ok, si era perso. Maledizione, ma perché non mettevano dei cartelli o delle cartine in dotazione?!  
Forse doveva solo smetterla di andarsene in giro di notte...  
"Non dovresti essere qui"  
Questa volta Dean non sussultò alla voce roca e al respiro che gli solleticò l'orecchio e il collo. Ghignò mentre mani gli circondavano i fianchi per poi insinuarsi sotto la camicia.  
'Oh, sì... Decisamente alcuni luoghi comuni sui Tassorosso devono essere rivalutati...' Pensò mentre Cas gli slacciava la cintura dei pantaloni.


End file.
